Illea's Image
by MusicGirl9624
Summary: This is a story about America and Maxon. Each chapter is prompted by a news article. Story better than summary! UPDATES WEEKLY! 3000 words per chapter!
1. Whip It

**A/N: A****/****N: Hello! I know I already have ****_tonnes _****too many stories, but this idea popped into my head and I had to share it! **

_Basically, this is a series of one shots about the Selection series, based off articles on the Report and in magazines. _

**Most of these will be one shots and completely infrequent, but if you particularly like one, I could make it more. **

**SORRY FOR THE MIX UP OF BAD GRAMMER AND PAST/PRESENT TENSE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection or any of the characters, Kiera Cass does. **

* * *

Illea's Image Magazine, Illea's National Newspaper (front page), Italian Newspaper (front Page). **(A/N: Obviously, the one in Italy is slightly different, but the same ideas)**

_CRUELTY IN THE PALACE! King Clarkson's position severely questioned!_

_CAUTION! THE CONTENT AND IMAGES IN THIS ARTICLE ARE VERY GRAPHIC! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

_Hello Illea. Recently, some pictures of Lady America of the Selection leaked. These pictures came from an unknown source. They show our fine Lady on a hospital stretcher being wheeled through the palace, and more specifically, out of the King Clarkson's office. Between taking a bullet (from the rebels) for our beloved Prince Maxon a few weeks ago and fighting off a rebel to save Princess Nicoletta of Italy, we already see Lady America as a hero and very possible queen; and the sight of her on a hospital bed is nothing new. Yet this is not the reason these images, though disturbing, have spread like a wildfire. In These, Lady America's dress was shredded around the back area, and covered in blood and marks. The marks have been identified as whip lashes! The official number is 42 whips, shockingly at the hand of our King Clarkson! Security footage showed that he dragged Lady America into his office, accused her of being a rebel, and began to whip her. The King got the42 whips in before the door was broken down by a fuming Prince Maxon, who has not left Lady America's side since the incident, much to Lady Celeste's, Lady Elise's and Lady Kris's complaint and dismay. _

_Obviously, Lady America is not a rebel, and this has led to King Clarkson being held under observation. Prince Maxon and the government to question and confirm the fate of our King. King Clarkson clearly broke a major law when he laid a hand on Lady America, the ladies of the selection are under Prince Maxon's protection, after all! Lady America is still showing the example of a perfect queen, facing the other members of the selection for 3 mealtimes (In a wheelchair and heavily bandaged) since the incident a few days ago, attempting to put on an extremely brave face and insisting she can handle all of the responsibility laid on the Elite. Word is, she stayed conscious during the whole predicament! Many who have had to be whipped go unconscious after 20 lashes, and out wonderful Lady America has taken almost double that with a brave face! The past few events have brought the Poll numbers up in Lady America's favour! _

_She now has an astonishing 48% of the people routing for her! That's almost half the population, and we're sure after what happened with Princess Nicoletta, Italy must be in her favour, too! In second place is Lady Kriss with 25%, Lady Celeste with 18% and Lady Elise with 13%. It's clear we have a new crowd favourite! _

_Just remember, you head it first, on Illea's Image, the number one for Royal Gossip. Xx_

**This is set still during the selection, about halfway through the One. America knows about Maxon's Back.**

* * *

"Miss, you have mail!" Lucy chimed from her place at the open door where she thanked someone and came over to me.

"Thank you Lucy!" I instantly recognised the scrawl on the back of the envelope as my fathers. He dotted the 'i' in my name with an odd star-like shape.

I was just about to open the paper and delve inside, when there was a knock at the door. I held my hand up to Anne, who was about to go and open the door, and instead, still clutching the envelope, went to answer it myself.

I was very shocked to see King Clarkson at the door.

"Good evening, your Majesty," I said, trying to be polite while his eyes were piercing my soul.

"Lady America," He said coolly. "Queen Amberly sent me to inquire as to whether you would like to be involved in the Christmas ball entertainment or not."

"Tell her that I would enjoy that very much, and if she could arrange a time to meet and discuss then that would be fantastic." His eyes went to the letter in my hand and I swear his eyes suddenly became colder and harsher. He looked like he wanted to scream at me for getting mail.

In the end, he just settled for a very hash, piercing glare. He replied something along the lines of yes and walking away, leaving me confused and with goose bumps from his gaze.

"Are you alright, Lady America?" I hear Mary ask warily.

"Yes thank-you Mary," I try to be reassuring.

"Oh! We're late! We need to prepare you for dinner, miss." The three maids got me to sit down while they did my makeup – minimal, as always, and put my hair in curls that framed my face. I looked gorgeous, and the dress wasn't even on me yet!

The gown the put me in had an off-the-shoulder cut **(A/N: Sorry, don't know much about fashion)**. It started blue at the top but slowly faded down to white, and the neckline and hem were laced with small shimmering diamonds.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

As I walked into the dining room, after giving the head of the table a brief curtsey, I caught Maxon's attention and tugged my ear. He did the gesture back without thinking about it.

The rest of dinner went by so quick, I zoned out most of it, after all. I noticed the King disappear for a brief five minutes, but it was when he returned that I got concerned.

He walked in with a hand behind his back, concealing something. He sent a very cold glare at Maxon and for a second I panicked. Oh God.

And then he said eight words that turned every head at me, my legs to jelly, and look of fear in Maxon's eye into anger.

"America. I need you to come with me." With hesitation but not slowly, I rose from my seat and followed the King out of the room.

After following him down a series of hallways, I realised we were going to his office. No. Oh no, oh gosh this is bad.

We walked through the door.

"Officers, could you please give Lady America and I some privacy?" They left the room and stood outside the door. 'King' Clarkson then began to barricade the door.

"Take a seat, America." He all but spat my name. I gulped and took a seat in one of the chairs facing his desk.

Sitting on the other side of the desk, Clarkson pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal the letter my father had sent to me. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who is this from?" He shoved the letter in my face.

"My Father…"

"Have you opened it yet?"

"No."

"Does this," He pointed to the 'i' dotted with a star squiggly thing, "Mean anything to you?"

"No, aside from that's how my father always dot's his i's…" I suddenly panicked. That symbol must mean something, and I just said it was all my fathers.

Seeing my widened eyes, Clarkson's lips turned up in an evil smile.

"You're a rebel." My eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" His eyes went even colder, if that was possible.

"Don't play games with me _girl,_ you're a rebel."

"No I'm not!" I all but shrieked.

"Then how do you explain why they like you? Why everyone listens to you? Not to mention this!" He pointed to the envelope in his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about! That symbol means nothing to me, and I can't help if people like me! Maybe if you were more compassionate, they would listen to you!"

"Watch. Your. Rebel. Mouth." He seethed.

"I AM NOT A REBEL!"

"Fine, stubborn little girl. He turns around and makes his way to the door. "Don't expect to see Maxon in the next few hours."

"NO!" I can't let Maxon be hurt again, not because of me.

The man in front of me is now grinning.

"Stand up," I comply. Clarkson is back to scary calm. "Turn around." This is very, very bad.

"Now, you are going to keep quiet about this little encounter, are you not?"

"Not a word." I knew what was coming.

"Good." I could hear the smile in hi-

The whip came down, hard. _One_. Pain, immense pain, worse than I'd ever felt.

_Two_

I grit my teeth. I can get through this. Maxon got through it. Marlee got through it. Carter got through it.

_Three_

And so will I. Conscious. I promise myself.

_Four_

I can't help but think of how my dress must be torn, blood dripping down my back. The pain is agonizing.

_Five_

I have to bite back a whimper. The tears are threatening to flow.

_Six_

That one hit my shoulder, I force my scream into a shudder. The king laughs.

_Seven_

How many? How much pain can I take? One traitorous tear flows down my face. I drop to my knees.

_Eight_

This time I whimper. Pain. Each lash worse than the last. Each second I have an internal battle as to whether or not I will willingly lose consciousness. Like normal, the stubborn side wins.

_Nine…_

* * *

**(A/N: She did not black out, but I won't bore you to death.) **

_Nineteen_

I wonder how long human endurance lasts.

_Twenty_

The tears are flowing freely. This is too much, too long. Surely he should stop by now.

_Twenty one_

Or not. I want to tell him, beg for him to stop. But I will not show weakness, or too much of it anyway.

_Twenty two_

Surely we have been gone for a while. Maxon might be looking for me.

_Twenty three_

I wonder if this will somehow be publicised. My family would… would… I decide to not think of May's crying face or Dad's anger and hatred for the king doubling, tripling.

_Twenty four_

Not to mention the Italians. Nicoletta and I have become the best of friends and after the last time they visited and I saved her life, no doubt the entire country would be furious with Clarkson.

_Twenty five_

See how that goes with your alliance, Clarkson.

_Twenty six_

Marlee and carter only lasted 15. I don't think I can do this anymore. I cry out but don't tell him to stop.

_Twenty five, not that's twenty six, twenty seven? I've lost count. _

_Lash. And another Lash. Lash. _

It continues like this, fully crying, the occasional scream, eventually coughing up blood every few lashes, when I hear a banging on the door and yelling on the other side of the door.

"OPEN UP!" Someone yells. They must have heard my screams. Finally!

Clarkson looks shocked, then his eyes go to the roof. I follow his gaze to the far corner of the room. A camera.

The door bursts open, and in comes half a dozen guards with an outraged, ferocious Maxon at the head.

He sees me and literally lunges at his father, giving him a severe punch to the jaw. I hear a click, it's probably broken. But he doesn't stop there. He punches him in the eyes and nose. "You. Said. You Would. Not. Touch. Her!" He says in between punches. By the time Maxon is finished, I believe he has broken at least four bones. Clarkson is shocked. Serves him right.

"TAKE HIM TO THE PRISON!" Two of them move, but the other four stand, shocked. "I SAID TAKE HIM TO THE PRISON, NOW!" Another 2 are up and have seized Clarkson within seconds. I whimper at the yelling, and Maxon's head snaps around to face me.

His eyes compassionate, he kneels beside me. "I want nurses here immediately and a team of doctors ready when we get to the infirmary." One of the guards goes running off.

"It's okay, America. I'm so sorry we didn't find you earlier."

I try to respond, but all that comes out is a choking noise and more blood. Blood. Only then I realise my back is drenched in it, as well as most of my legs.

I feel a pull in the back of my mind, urging me to slip into unconsciousness. It feels so welcoming, but I fight it, knowing that if I comply, it would be the worst- and possibly last mistake of my life.

The nurses arrived with a stretcher and gasped when they saw me. As they lifted me onto the stretcher, a hand accidentally grazed my side where a lash was and I screamed. Loudly.

I heard snippets of their conversation and frantic yelling around me as Maxon held my hand.

"Which doctors?"

"The most senior,"

"Pulse?"

"Four out of ten,"

"Amazing she's still conscious,"

"Estimate?"

"Estimate of 35 lashes,"

"This one, she's a fighter,"

A hand tried to unzip my dress but it was stuck to my back with blood. I screamed again. A piercing scream, even to my own ears, even though it sounds slightly distant. The hand jerked back immediately.

I suddenly realised we were in the corridor heading towards the women's room, everyone in there undoubtedly heard my screams.

Sure enough, four bodies came out the door. Kriss, Elise, Celeste, and the Queen. As soon as they saw the stretcher coming down the hall the gasped and pressed their backs to the wall, creating just enough room for the stretcher to go past. Even with the nurses frantic yelling and the sounds of footsteps and a stretcher being wheeled across the floor, you could hear the screams of the girls and their faces portraying horror.

Even the queen, master of facades, shrieked quietly.

I heard the queen murmur something to the girls before she turned and followed the posy of nurses and guards and stretchers down the hall, towards the infirmary.

When I got there, sure enough a team of about 8 professional doctors were ready and took me into a room I know is only used for extreme cases.

"Lady America, we understand you have stayed conscious throughout this experience?"

I give a small nod, that enough to make me grimace.

"I'm sorry, but to operate and fix the broken skin we need to put you under sedatives."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, forcing myself to be strong for just that brief second, and then whisper a barely audible okay.

* * *

When I wake up, I fear death has taken me. I feel light, airy. But as I fully come into consciousness, I hear the consistent beep of the heart monitor and fell the steady ache in my back. I finally gather enough strength to open my eyes and when I do so, I find that I am in a separate, private room as opposed to a small area behind a curtain.

The room has two lush chairs, and three other random chairs I assume were brought in. Of the five chairs, all were occupied. Maxon and the Queen sit in the lush chairs while Kriss, Elise, and Lucy were seated in the others. They were all asleep.

I smiled when I noticed Maxon's hand in mine. I couldn't talk, much to my dismay, so I used the connection to wake him up. After several failed attempts at trying to squeeze his hand, I wriggles my fingers a bit instead. He must have been in a light sleep as he woke up instantly.

"America!" The relief in his voice was clear. I smiled and nodded.

"God, you're amazing." He said. Kissing my forehead. By brows scrunched together in confusion. "Do you know how many lashes you took?"

I gestured for a pen and paper, and there was some at the foot of my bed. He handed it to me.

_I lost count in the 20's. _I write

"You took 42." Even I gasped.

"The most I've taken in one go is 25, and you took almost double that."

_Oh. How long have I been out?_

"Only 2 days, but you are supposed to stay overnight tonight so that you recover."

I manage to speak this time. "Okay."

"America…"

"Yes…"

"It went public." I was mortified. My face must have shown it too, because Maxon expanded. "Some guard or maid got pictures of you in a stretcher leaving _Clarkson's_ room. He is in a prison cell right now. Mother is taking control of the monarchy for two years, then I will be king."

I smile.

"Italy is furious, you should have seen them, America. I got 6 letters from the royal family and at least two hundred from the people. Saving someone's life, especially a princess's, does not go unnoticed."

"What will this do for Illa's allies?"

"It depends how my mother will run the country and when the selection will end.

"And my Family?"

"I called them the second I realised and I should call them now that you've woken up, actually."

"Thank you Maxon. When can I leave?" He lets out a light laugh.

"So eager," He jokes. "In a few days considering you have already done most of your healing. The medicines are fast."

"Good,"

Our talking wakes up Lucy, who runs over to the bed when she sees me awake.

"Lady America! Oh my goodness are you alright?"

I smile and mumble a small yes.

"I should go call your family, let the, know you're okay." He leaves to what I presume is the doctor's office.

"I'm so glad you're okay! We were so, so worried!"

"Thank you Lucy." She leans down to give me a brief hug, giggling.

"I should go, Mary and Anne are working on a dress and need me to do some sewing! Goodbye, Lady America." I smile

"Goodbye Lucy," She leaves and I am left smiling, closing my eyes and laying back for a brief moment.

I open my eyes to find the queen sitting on Maxon's chair now, the one right next to my bed.

"Good….." Was it morning or afternoon?

"How are you, Your Majesty?"

"Oh don't be silly, Lady America, call me Amberly."

"Then would you call me America?" She smiles.

"Of course America"

"I know Clarkson is harsh on people, especially Maxon." My eyes widen. She knew Clarkson whipped and caned Maxon. She _knew_.

"And it killed me from the inside out, up until two days ago. I tried, but once Clarkson has his mind set one something, he goes insane for it. He needs it."

I give a curt nod.

"He wasn't always like that. His father taught him to be harsh, cruel, to set your eyes on something and go for it. But he never taught him when to stop. I came along, seeing little but some compassion in him, stupidly thinking I could change him." She continues.

"The only reason Maxon isn't like him is because I refused to let him be. I taught him to be compassionate, waiting for a moment when he would realise he could stand up to his father. Then you came along. You opened up his eyes America. You forced him to see what his father had made of the country, willed his compassionate heart to make it change. You have been amazing."

I am smiling, happy now, I have made another ally. The Queen likes me. She looks around, ensuring there are no Cameras and that everyone is asleep. She gets a wrapped box from behind her and hands it to me.

"Here. This has been a tradition of the selection since it began. Don't let me down, America."

"Never." I said To Amberly.

She smiled. We were matching now. "Open it in private."

Kriss and Elise talked to me afterwards, and I was allowed to have my first meal in the dining room three days after that, in a wheelchair, the second I had been released from the hospital. When I had got back to my room, every surface was covered in flowers, balloons, soft toys, and letters, everything wishing me a get well soon.

I smiled. I shouldn't be worried. I had the Queen, The people, even an entire country (Italy) rooting for me. Maybe I could have the life I dream of with Maxon. Just maybe.

* * *

**THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! IT'S MORE THAN 3 TIMES THE AVERAGE!**

**I WILL POST ABOUT AMERICA SAVING MAXON/ NICOLETTA LATER, BUT THIS WILL KEEP YOU HAPPY FOR A LONG TIME!**

**REVIEW!**

**-MusicGirl9624 xx**


	2. I'm Supposed To Be Recovering

**A/N: OH MA GAWD I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY….**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Kiera Cass, You know her characters and the few lines I borrowed. **

**I before e, accept after c, unless you're a w****_ei_****rd sc****_ie_****ntist. English is such a bad language… **

* * *

Illea's Image Magazine/some report later in the chapter.

_Lady America's Speedy Recovery! _

_Does Prince Maxon Have a New Favourite?_

_The Selection: Another Elimination!_

_Where Does The Monarchy Go Now?_

_First things first, we want to discuss Lady America. In recent Issues, she was whipped by king Clarkson, but we'll get to him later. Lady America was released from the hospital three days later. America was seen at dinner in a Wheelchair, being wheeled in by none other than Prince Maxon. She was heavily bandaged and seen grimacing a lot, but forced herself to stay at dinner. She spends her time in the Women's room, working on a new room designing project that the new Elite have been assigned. She also turned down the extra time she was offered, insisting that she would be fine. Lady America is a fighter, that's for sure. _

_Throughout Lady America's recovery, it seems Prince Maxon has developed a new favourite! He has gone on three 'dates' with America and none with the other girls! So, Does Prince Maxon have a new favourite? Most Likely!_

_Another elimination has been made, narrowing the selection down to the final three! Recently, Lady Celeste was eliminated! Nobody knows when, nobody knows why, but she was seen walking out of the palace with her bags packed. More information will come about this elimination during the report tomorrow! We're down to the final three, but the polls are still in Lady America's favour! Now 49% of the people are voting for her, while Lady Kriss is second with 29% followed by Lady Elise who is on 22%_

_Following the recent events regarding King Clarkson and Lady America, the official throne placing have been set. Queen Amberly will be leading for two years following the end of the selection, during which time Prince Maxon and whomever his wife would be will be training for the roles of King and Queen, which they will claim after the end of our beloved Amberly's reign. _

_Just remember, you heard it first, on Illea's Image, the number one for Royal Gossip! Xx_

* * *

It was another one of those days in the women's room. Celeste was situated in front of the couch looking at magazines and watching TV, Kriss was reading a book, and Elise was looking out the window.

Then I walked- I mean wheeled- in. Elise was at my side in a second, pushing my wheelchair to the windowsill. I smile at her.

Kriss is just staring at me. I think she finally realised I am a worthy opponent.

Finally.

I start a quiet conversation with Elise, who is the only one I consider a friend any more, and after about 5 minutes, Celeste literally screams. "You Okay?" Elise asks.

"Forty nine!" Celeste shrieks ignoring Elise.

"Favourite!?" She shrieks again.

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

"You! Ugh!"

"What's this about forty nine?" Kriss finally decides to join the conversation.

"_She_" Celeste gestures to me. "Has forty nine percent on the most recent poll!" My mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?"

"You have almost half this stupid country voting for you! Not to mention you're Maxon's favourite!"

"H- How?" Celeste throws the magazine at me and I read the article quickly. It pretty much talks about me recovering, me with 49%, and me being Maxon's favourite again.

Kriss has moved to Celeste's side, and they are undoubtedly plotting against me.

"Congrats!" Elise is such a kind, positive person.

Just at that moment the Queen walks in and smiles at me. Kris's eyes widen.

"Seriously!" I hear her mutter under her breath. Amberly doesn't hear, and if she does, chooses to ignore the comment.

"Ladies! I have your new assignments! Sylvia is busy at the moment, so she asked me to give them to you myself."

We all put the past conversation behind us, for now at least, and gathered in to receive our new assignments.

"Your task is to create a design for the Princess's suite. That includes furniture, wallpaper, anything you want, but it must include a personal touch. Your ideas will be presented on the Report."

I smile.

She hands us all our packs, and I go over to the table to get a closer look.

"America?"

"Yes your" She gives me a teasing look. "Amberly?" The others, including Elise, look at me sceptically. She beckons me over.

"Considering your… current predicament," She says choking back tears at what her husband had done, "Would you like an extra day or two to complete the assignment? I understand your healing will cause you to be very tired."

"Thank you for the offer Amberly, but I think I will pass."

She smiles. "Very well America, I'll let you get started then."

"Thank you." I curtsey and walk back to the table.

I can still feel the other girl's gaze piercing my back.

(Flashback)

_I got back to my room and dismissed my maids, finally in peace without the irritating beeping of the heart monitor. I got to the piano and sit down, so glad to have its familiar smell back. _

_As soon as I sit, I feel the presence of something in my pocket. The gift! I quickly reach in and grab it, unwrapping the delicate tissue-like paper. A note drops out that was attached to the box, and I decide to read it first. _

Dearest America,

I would like to start by apologising for my husband's behaviour. I know he is harsh, and I thought I could change him, but it seems I couldn't. I send to you through this piece of paper the sincerest of apologies.

On a more positive note, I have a gift for you. This has been a tradition since the selection began. The gift has been passed down from the Queen to a member of the Elite she truly appreciates and respects. Who she would truly like to see beside her son. So far, the Queen has never been wrong. Don't let me down America. But I highly doubt you will.

You are my choice America. You are so, so good for Maxon. You are the strongest person I have ever met. You forced him to see what his father had made of this country. It has been truly good for him to see that, and wish to change. Every time Maxon comes in sulking at breakfast, I tell him to go and apologise to you, and he does. You showed him he could stand up to his father, take the right side. And he did. You took a bullet for him America. If that doesn't show love, I don't know what does.

I know that you love him, and I know he loves you. He hasn't told me, but I know the only thing standing in your way now is trust. You have to trust him but he also has to trust you. You need to tell him everything, good or bad. Play it safe. The people are rooting for you, The Italians are rooting for you, and I'm rooting for you.

Just remember, sometimes the life you've always dreamed of may not compare to a future you've never imagined.

Amberly

_How was it that Amberly always knew what to say? _

_I carefully lift the lid of the box and gasp. _

_Inside was a beautiful blue necklace on a golden chain. The blue sapphire in the middle sparkled in the light and the chain wrapped around the rim and made it look even more astounding. The chain was just long enough that I could hide the necklace under my dresses. _

_I smile. _

_I am a fighter. I do not back down. _

_And this is no exception_

(Present Time)

I sit in the women's room with Elise. We are silently working on our projects, but keeping each other company. I managed to get my maids to let me walk around today rather than be on a wheelchair.

I have decided that yes, I need to stick to the rules (more or less), but I still need to find a way to make this stand out.

I go to one of the maids as she rushes through, and I order a drink.

I think about Maxon. About his compassion, about his love of the country, about his love of photography. Photography! That's it!

I am suddenly beaming and scribbling notes down on my papers. I make my way over to the windowsill where the curtain samples are and spend a while deciding on which shade I should use when I hear a cough from behind me.

I whip my head around to find Celeste glaring at me, the article from yesterday in her hand. This can't be good.

"Celeste, what can I do for you?" I ask, in a good mood today ever since my stroke of genius for the Princess's suite.

Just as she is about to speak, a maid comes in with the lemonade I ordered. I thank her and take a sip of my drink.

"Don't play sweet with me America. I know what you're hiding." My brows furrow in confusion. The only major secret I've kept at the palace was Aspen, and I told Maxon about him a while ago. After a brief 3 hours of fighting, we were okay again. Aspen is just a friend.

Celeste raises her eyebrows at me and tilts their head forward slightly, expecting an answer. I decided to have some fun with this.

"Enlighten me," This only seemed to make her more furious but I continued. "I've done nothing but work on my designs, and Maxon and I are in a great place right now, so do tell."

"You paid Illea's Image to alter the poll numbers and cover their magazine in articles about you!" Celeste blurts.

I spit out the mouthful of lemonade.

"I did what now?" I say distracted by a shadow in the doorway.

"It only makes sense, and it would explain why people love you so much and why you are at the top of the polls. Not to mention why they all listen to you!"

My breath catches in my throat. This sounds exactly like my conversation with the king before he…

She stalks up to me and whispers. "Don't expect to see Maxon in the next little bit." And then she slaps my back.

Something inside my head snaps and all of a sudden I am on the floor. I have flashbacks of the worst pain in my life, nightmares I couldn't remember until now. Before I know what's happening, I am on the ground in tears. I think I screamed once, too

Before I know it Maxon's arms are around me. He must have been the shadow in the door. I try to fight it but I end up asleep.

* * *

_I am running through the deserted Palace in a torn dress. I smash into the King and he smiles. _

_He takes my arm and begins to drag me. I try to fight back, but for some reason, my limbs are frozen. He brings me to his office, and ties me to a chair. _

_It is only then that I notice Maxon on the floor. I struggle to get to him but my body won't work._

_The cane comes down on his back. For the first ten lashes he remains emotionless, used to the pain. But by the 50__th__ lash, she is crying, in agonizing pain. Screaming out but no one can hear him. No one but me. _

_They keep coming at the hands of the merciless king. _

_"__Say you hate her, send her home, and this will end!" He booms. _

_All Maxon can say is "never."_

_I can't stand to see him like this. Screaming, calling out, tears streaming down his face. _

_"__Do it Maxon! Send me home! You can end this! I just want what's best for you! Do it!" Time seemed to go in slow motion. Agony and dread lasting forever. _

_And then the 99__th__ lash comes down, and Maxon's body goes slack, and the light leaves his eyes. "MAXON!" I scream. Suddenly my body is working. I rush to help him. _

_But it's too late. He's gone. _

* * *

**Maxon POV **

"So there's nothing we can do?!" I ask furiously, holding America's hand as she lashes out in her sleep.

The doctor offers a guilty smile. I can tell he doesn't want to be the one to tell me. "Something strange has happened. It's a new medical concern, and we call it PTDS, or Post Traumatic Dream State. After… the incident, someone, I presume you made her happy. This has caused her to have traumatic experiences during the night but forget anything ever happened in the morning. Someti-".

He is cut off by America screaming my name I immediately urn towards her and try to calm her. Once she has stopped screaming but is still thrashing around, the doctor continues.

"As I was saying, something must've triggered her memory to back before… it happened. This caused her to fall asleep and she won't awake until her brain has finished processing all of the dr- nightmares that plague her during the night while her brain was not processing information the same way."

"What kinds of things will she see?"

"Her worst nightmares. The worst things that could possibly happen to her."

"How long?" You can hear the desperation in my voice as I watch her. Even thrashing around in her sleep she looks absolutely radiant.

"Maybe 6 more hours."

"6 Hours!" How can America last that long? How can anyone last that long? America is the strongest person I've ever met. Second is my mother.

The life of a Queen is a lot harder than most people expect. I just hope she can cope.

* * *

**America POV**

_My hands and feet are tied together and I am kneeling on a hard stone floor. _

_I hear a voice behind me and look up to see the king. Though this time a group of people are behind him. I don't know how, but I know they are rebels. _

_"__America Singer. Wanted returned by a Prince, a Queen, and two countries. Quite valuable, don't you think?" One says. _

_The king pulls out a camera and gags me. Another rebel stands in front of the camera, concealing me from view. _

_"__Illea. A nation in ruins. You see, our royal family have been making awful decisions for as long as they have been in power." He begins. It is then that I realise. They've hacked into the system. I know the report is tonight. This is being broadcast all over Illea. _

_"__What we southern rebels want, is for the crown to be handed over to our leader, Oliver Cedwik. This would be better, because Oliver is one of the people. He has been fighting for our rights for as long as he has been alive!" Lies. _

_"__Now, you royals must be asking yourselves 'now why would we do that?'" Someone puts a knife to my throat. I gulp. _

_The rebel steps away from the camera so that all you can see is me. _

_"__America Singer. What to do with you…" _

_Suddenly I am being kicked and punched. It takes everything in me not to cry out, particularly when a hard blow lands on my ribs. _

_I am left there. _

_"__Now, if you ever want to see your precious Little America again, you will meet at the address you undoubtedly tracked from this broadcast and hand over the monarchy."_

_The knife is back. _

_"__You have 6 hours."_

_And then they stab my leg. I hiss in pain, traitorous tears flowing down my face. _

_The camera turns off. And they leave me. _

_After coming back every hour and stabbing me again, I think I am about to pass out. But then the door to my cell opens. _

_Maxon. _

_He runs to me and begins to comfort me. He lifts me to take me back to the place. And gets shot in the head. _

* * *

_A Ball. _

_The night before the coronation and ending of the selection, and the last ones are Kriss and I. _

_I always knew it would come down to the two of us. _

_"__America?" Maxon taps me on the shoulder. _

_"__Mmhmm?" I answer. _

_"__Would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens?"_

_I smile. "Of course"_

_He offers me his arm which I gladly take. We find ourselves in the gardens. _

_"__So, how are you enjoying yourself?" He asks, nervously. _

_"__I'm having a ball!" I joke with a small chuckle._

_He brings me to the bench where we first met. "America. I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to spit it out."_

_I nod. "America, I can't marry you. You're too rash, make decisions with haste and always put yourself before everyone else. Kriss is a much better person because she has poise and manners. You're simply not good enough. Goodbye." _

_And he walks away, leaving me heartbroken with tears streaming down my face. 5 sentences. That's all it took to send everything we had out the door. _

_He doesn't love me. _

* * *

_And he collapses in my arms, blood trickling down his shirt, dead. _

* * *

_May screams and screams and screams, and although my mind is begging me to shut down the torture device, my body does not comply. Suddenly, the screams come to a halt. _

_I just killed my sister. _

* * *

_"__Choose. Choose or I will choose for you." The king presses a gun into my hand. _

_Kneeling before me are May, Kenna, Kota, mom, dad, Gerad, James, Astra, Aspen, and Maxon. _

_"__CHOOSE!" I drop the gun. It hits the floor with an ugly clank. _

_The king picks up the gun. _

_And shoots everyone in the head. Not Maxon though, he presses the gun into my hand, aims it a Maxon, and presses down on my finger, on the trigger. _

_And Maxon collapses._

_Over and over he died. Until I couldn't take it anymore._

* * *

**America POV**

I scream and force my eyes open.

I franticly whip my head around the room. And then I see him. I run to Maxon and burry my face in his chest, a river of tears and frantic breaths.

"America." He breathes a sigh of relief.

"They… You… D-died."

I cling to him tighter, making sure he's there and not really dead. Making sure he didn't die because of me. Making sure.

"So… many… times. A-and… I-I killed… you…" I was at a rising level of hysteria.

Just then the doctor waltzes in.

"Lady America?" I whip my head around but burry the rest of my body in Maxon.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll need to tell us what you saw. How many dreams did you have? You were in there for 8 hours."

"N-nine, I think," I say between sobs.

"I died. Several times I think,' Maxon pipes up from behind me.

"How many America?"

"si- seven," I said, trying to calm my breathing.

"What were the other two about?"

"Maxon hated me, and I killed my sister." Maxon wraps his arms around me tighter.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "So you're telling me Maxon was involved in eight out of nine nightmares?"

I nod my head and he starts scribbling down notes on his page.

"I'll let you sleep now. Even though you were technically just sleeping, your brain was very active. You need rest."

He closed the curtain and turned off the lights.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't, fearful that the nightmare would come back.

"Maxon?"

"Yes America?"

"Stay. With me. Please, I can't sleep."

He came and wrapped his arms around me before whispering in my ear. Of course.

And we fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

I fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: OH MA GAWD this chapter is 12 pages on Microsoft word!**

**_So I'll try to update every weekend, which isn't that often, but as you can see the chapters are 3000+ words. _**

**Sneak Peak for the next chapter. **

**Whoever can guess what my middle name is will get the Illea's Image report as a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**It goes L n**

**Hint: My parents love Lord of the Rings. **

**Until next time!**

**-Musicgirl9624 **

**(P.S Reviews are appreciated!)**


	3. Competitions

**A/N: Hi! **

LAST CHAPTER I SAID CELESTE WAS ELLIMINATED, SORRY, SHE HAS'NT BEEN YET!

**Sorry about no update last weekend! **

**Congrats to ****_Someone the World forgot _****for winning the middle name challenge from the last chapter! He/she already has the news article from this chapter! **

**Another challenge will be posted at the end of this chapter for those of you who read the authors notes and will earn snippets. **

**Disclaimer: Rights to Kiera Cass ****J**

**Disclaimer 2: Song Rights to Ed Sheeran. TFIOS!**

Illea's Image, Report will be in chapter.

_A 'little' competition in the Palace!_

_An Alliance with Italy?_

_Hello Illea! _

_As we all know, the is more than a 'little' competition in the place at the moment with Ladies Kriss, Elsie, Celeste and America fighting for Prince Maxon; but a small competition has arose within that. _

_We don't know much, but sources tell us that the four wonderful young women are currently working on room designing projects. We know this sounds very drab, but we are told the designs will be showed on the Report tonight! _

_The biggest feat is the prize. The winner will receive a week-long trip back to their province with Prince Maxon! During this time, they will stay with their families and see their fans. _

_We are also anxiously waiting for an elimination, and word is, this will help with Prince Maxon's next big decision. _

_There is also apparently another competition that the people will vote to decide the winner for! It's a surprise so we can only wait!_

_Sources (to remain anonymous, of course) from the palace tell us that the Italian royal family are seriously considering an Alliance with Illea! If we get this, it means we will have more help on the current situation in New Asia. Apparently this is because of Lady America. They seem to have taken a liking to her. Our Lady has been in the news A LOT this week! _

_Just remember, you heard it first, on Illea's Image; the number one for Royal Gossip! Xx_

**(America POV) **

I playfully punched Maxon in the arm and said: I am not your dear.

We were on the conservatory roof, having a picnic. No matter how many times Maxon assures that the glass under my feet could support an elephant, I am still weary.

The thing about the conservatory roof, it that the conservatory is made of glass. So, if you look down, you will see the indoor gardens and the palace gardens can be seen from a spectacular point of view.

"So how's your room planning going?" He lays down on the glass with his head propped up in his hands.

"Great," I join him.

"My mother's judging, thank god. She told me she wanted the rooms to include a personal touch."

"I know, I'm really excited."

Suddenly he sits up.

"America?"

"Yes?"

"You've never sung for me. Can you sing for me?"

I pull him back down. He pulls me into him so that I am snuggled into his chest. Then I begin to sing.

_It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here  
I'd sing to you  
You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
I can see the stars  
From America _

Maxon poked me, smiling at the lyrics_  
__I wonder, do you see them, too?_

_So open your eyes and see  
the way our horizons meet  
and all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_

_I can hear your heart  
On the radio beat  
They're playing 'Chasing Cars'  
And I thought of us  
Back to the time,  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love  
So I took your hand  
Back through lamp lit streets I knew  
Everything led back to you  
So can you see the stars?  
Over Amsterdam  
you're the song my heart is  
beating to_

_So open your eyes and see  
the way our horizons meet  
and all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_

_And, oh, I know  
and oh, I know, oh  
I can see the stars  
From America_

Maxon kissed me. A sweet, lingering kiss. And in that moment, I knew everything would work itself out.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. He pulled back.

"What?"

"I love you," I said more sure of myself this time. Maxon smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Just before his lips met mine, I heard him say three words.

"I love you,"

And we stayed like that until the sun went down and the air turned cold.

"You're shivering, we should probably head back in."

"Okay."

You know you have to present your room designing and six word project on the report tomorrow," he said as he lead me back inside.

"Yes. I'm really excited," I smile.

Suddenly we turn a corner and see Celeste.

"Lady Celeste, how are you doing?" I ask.

She just pushes past me, making sure to shove me on her way.

We reach my room and Maxon stops us in front of my door. He leans in for a kiss, to which I comply. "I feel like a schoolgirl," I say, giggling.

He smiles. "Goodnight, my dear."

I turn to walk inside, and at the last second whip my head round to face him. "I am not your dear,"

**(Kriss POV) **

I'm worried about my room assignment. But that's all I seem to be doing lately. Worrying. I know that my assignment is good but I'm worried the other's will be better. I know I love Maxon but I'm worried that he doesn't love me.

And so when the Queen suggests a walk into the conservatory, I am grateful. Though I've never been there myself, I'm told by the other girls that it's an indoor garden with glass walls and a glass roof.

I walk inside and inhale the great smell.

But then I hear music. Not just any music, someone singing. I just sit on a park bench, tilt my head back and close my eyes, listen to the music and relaxing.

But the voice sounds vaguely familiar. I open my eyes and immediately wish I hadn't. Lying on the glass roof was Maxon, with America in his arms.

She finishes the song and he leans down to give her a kiss.

I can't watch this. And the next thing I know I have run out of the room.

* * *

(**America POV-Day of the report/the next day)**

I am running over my speech when the rebel alarm begins to blare. I pick up my cards and am rushed into a safe by a guard.

I quickly hug Maxon and then go to sit on my cot. I spread my cards out over the sheets and made edits where appropriate.

When I finished I looked around the room. Kriss was humming to herself. She must be doing a song for her six word challenge. Celeste was marking a slightly slutty looking dance, and Elise was painting. I hope my presentation will be great.

We had sent the files for our designs this morning, although I finished mine days ago.

I walk over to Elise and ask how she is. Just as she is about to respond a guard walks in and gives the all clear.

We are all hurried back to our rooms to get ready for the report in a few hours.

When I walk in my maids rush over. "How are you? Ready for tonight?" Lucy asks.

"I'm fine, and more ready than ever. Does my dress match the request?" I asked Mary if she could make me look strong. They all nodded enthusiastically.

They do my makeup and dress me without letting me look at myself. When they finally do, I am so shocked I can't speak. They have dressed me in a black floor length dress with a sparkly strip twirling down and around me.

They have given me minimal make up but red heels the same colour as my hair. My hair looks flawless. It falls in such a way that makes me look independent and strong.

"Thank you girls so much!" I say, giving them each a hug. A guard knocks on my door to escort me to the report. I take a deep breath and follow him.

When I get on the set we are told we are going live tonight. Sylvia sent a warning glare my way.

I look around. Kriss is wearing a blue dress with ruffles on the skirt. Much like the one I wore on my first day. She is humming the same tune to herself. Something tells me she is trying to be like me…

Elise is wearing a peach coloured dress with crème floral designs on it. Her hair is down in curls. It's a very innocent, Elise look.

Celeste is wearing a purple dress. It a tight mini dress with a short _short_ skirt. Apparently it's appropriate because there is a sheer layer going to her ankles.

We take our seats. The countdown started and Gavril introduced Maxon.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today our report is greatly focused on the Ladies behind me. So without further ado, their majesties Prince Maxon, King Clarkson and Queen Amberly everybody!"

They all walk in and when Maxon sees me his eyes go wide. I tug my ear and he does the same thing.

Gavril's voice pulls me back to reality. "Today the ladies are presenting two different items. A room designing project, judged by the queen; and a special project that will be introduced later. Queen Amberly, do you have anything to add?"

Amberly stands and smiles. "Just remember a personal touch. For you and Maxon."

"Thank you Queen Amberly! Now our first daughter of Illea, Lady Celeste!"

Celeste stands and walks up to the mic. A screen scrolls down and an Image is projected onto it. She begins explaining her pink-themed room. Her personal touch was a walk-in-wardrobe. Classic Celeste.

"Thankyou lady Celeste! Next up we have Lady Elise!"

Elise explains her green-themed room. Her PowerPoint is expertly laid out and well-thought through. She wants a one way glass wall that gives a view of the gardens. You can see Amberly is impressed.

Gavril smiles. "Thankyou Lady Elise! Come on up Lady Kriss!" I play close attention. I know that Kriss is my biggest competition.

Her presentation starts. "Ladies and gentlemen of Illea, I present to you my room design! The screen behind her changed to look at the blueprint plan complete with furniture and rooms. Her main colour scheme was crème, black and white. Basically she went for a neutral look. The vintage bed complimented the colour scheme to create an overall beautiful room.

Her personal touch a beautiful feature wallpaper. There was a thunderous applause after her performance.

"Lady Kriss! Amazing as always! Last, but certainly not least we have Lady America!"

I smile and walk up to the mic. Where Kriss and Elise went with amazing designs and colours, mine was entirely black and white up until the room. "Good evening Illea! Tonight I would like to present to you my take on the Princess's Suite!"

The PowerPoint changed slides to show my blue designs. The bed has a sheer sheet over the sides. All of the furniture is a white, French wood and has blue or white complimenting it somewhere.

Though my room includes a Grand Piano, my personal touch was not music based.

"My personal touch is not grand, not amazing, but something you see in everyday houses that the place seems to lack. My personal touch is this" The slides change to an amazing wallpaper I picked out. The wallpaper is a sky blue with clouds, but has black picture frames on it in all different sizes.

"What I wanted to capture was not an amazing view like Elise, not beauty like Kriss, and not wonderful clothes like Celeste. What I wanted to capture was memories and I thought, what better way than this? I have come to know and love Prince Maxon's love of photography, which will help fill this wall with memories. Thank you"

My presentation was short but sweet. I walk back over to my seat and smile. Gavril walks up to the mic.

"What an amazing set of rooms! I am sure whoever Prince Maxon chooses will have a beautiful room to live in! Now on to the second competition, I will pass over to Prince Maxon for information on this" Maxon walks up to the mic.

"Good evening Illea. The second half of the night is even more interesting than the first. I personally asked the Ladies to do the _6 Word Challenge_. What they had to do, was describe their life in 6 words. They have all come up with various ways to present their ideas. These will be judges by the public! Voting opens after the show. This combined with the designs will determine who gets a week in their home province with me. I have not seen any of these so let's sit back and enjoy!"

"Let's welcome back Lady Celeste!"

Celeste comes up to the stage and begins a 'dance'. I have to resist the urge to throw up half the time and I see Maxon trying to repel the same urge. He dance is more burlesque than ballet.

She then said "_Fashion is a way of life_!" I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Celeste! Let's welcome Lady Elise to the stage!"

Elise was up next. She went off stage for a second and came back holding a painting with a silk sheet over it. I was curious as to what she had to say. She pulled the sheet of her painting and what I saw was beautiful.

A picture of a beautiful meadow that said "_Be at piece. Not in pieces" _I smile.

"Amazing as always Lady Elise! Up you come, Lady Kriss!"

Kriss began a tune on a guitar that appeared out of no-where. I frowned. Music was kind of my thing. Maxon met my eyes several times during her tune and I shrugged.

At the very end of her music, she said her six words. "_Good Music, good man, good life_" I quickly compose myself and walk up to the stage.

"I, like the others, have six words for you. But I don't have a dance, or a painting, or a song. I have only my words. And the more I thought about it, the more I realised… _I am more than six words._" I bowed my head quickly to show I was finished and walked back to my seat, listening to a thunderous applause.

* * *

**(Maxon POV – The next day)**

I look at the four girls in front of me and then at the results in my hand. The way we did it was Mum scored each girl out of 10. Then whatever percentage of the public votes for each girl would be added to that score and averaged.

I know my mother gave Celeste a 5, Elise a 7, and Kriss and America both 9's. I don't know about the public though, so I'm curious to look at the card in my hand.

The four girls come into the room all at once and line up in front of me.

"Girls, you all did great, and these are your final results. They are out of ten and the public's votes have been included." I walk over to Celeste and look at the card before giving it to her. She stomped her foot and stormed off. I understand why. She got a 4.

I then go to Elise, who I think came second. I look at the card and hand it to her. She gives me a thank you and leaves. She got a 6. I go to Kriss and America.

"I know you guys are the top two, so I would like to talk to you separately. America, would you please leave for a second?" She smiles and nods. I know America's score, so I look at Kriss.

"You did really well, earning a 9 out of 10. You came second," her smile drops and she walks out the door. I invite America in and she hugs me quickly.

"I haven't had time with you in ages!" I laugh

"It was two days ago!"

"Exactly! Far too long!" She jokes. I lean in to kiss her. It's a brief kiss, but I savour the moment.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"A couple people I know in the palace are going to Carolina," She looks confused but realisation finally dawns on her face and she squeals.

"Really?" I nod and lean in to kiss her.

"You got a 10, you deserve this,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too"

**A/N: I know it's a lot shorter than normal and I haven't updated in a while, and I am sorry! I am just in a crazy time at school! How did you like the TFIOS Quote?**

**Keep reading! **

**-MusicGirl9624**


End file.
